bakerstreetfandomcom-20200222-history
Sherlock (2010) Cast
The cast of Sherlock, by character. Main Cast *Sherlock Holmes **The world's only "Consulting Detective", played by Benedict Cumberbatch (Unaired Pilot, Series One, Series Two) *Dr. John Watson ** A former Army doctor and the best friend and assistant of Sherlock Holmes, played by Martin Freeman (Unaired Pilot, Series One, Series Two) *Mrs. Hudson **The owner of 221 Baker Street and Sherlock and John's land lady, played by Una Stubbs (Series One, Series Two) *Mycroft Holmes **The brother of Sherlock Holmes, played by Mark Gatiss (A Study In Pink, The Great Game, A Scandal in Belgravia, The Hounds of Baskerville, The Reichenbach Fall) *DI Greg Lestrade **A Detective Inspector with Scotland Yard, played by Rupert Graves (A Study In Pink, The Great Game, A Scandal in Belgravia, The Hounds of Baskerville, The Reichenbach Fall) *Molly Hooper **A morgue attendant at St Bartholomew's Hospital, played by Louise Brealey (A Study In Pink, The Blind Banker, The Great Game, A Scandal in Belgravia, The Reichenbach Fall) *Jim Moriarty **The world's only "Consulting Criminal", played by Andrew Scott (The Great Game, A Scandal in Belgravia, The Hounds of Baskerville, The Reichenbach Fall) Recuring Characters Characters who appear in more than one episode. *Anderson **a member of the forensics team at Scotland Yard, played by Jonathan Aris (A Study In Pink, The Reichenbach Fall) *DS Sally Donovan **a Scotland Yard Police Officer, played by Vinette Robinson (A Study In Pink, The Great Game, The Reichenbach Fall) *Dr. Sarah Sawyer **An English doctor who works in the London clinic which Dr. John Watson applies and dates him for a time, played by Zoe Telford (The Blind Banker, The Great Game) *Ella Thompson **a therapist that Dr. John Watson sees after he is shot during the war in Afghanistan, played by Tanya Moodie (A Study In Pink, The Reichenbach Fall) Guest Stars Characters who only appear in one episode. Notable Guest Stars *Angelo **the owner of a London restaurant, played by Stanley Townsend (A Study In Pink) *Anthea **trusted assistant to Mycroft Holmes, played by Lisa McAllister (A Study In Pink) *Henry Knight **a client of Sherlock Holmes', played by Russell Tovey (The Hounds of Baskerville) *Irene Adler **a dominatrix working with Jim Moriarty, played by Lara Pulver (A Scandal in Belgravia) *Kitty Riley **an investigative journalist, played by Katherine Parkinson (The Reichenbach Fall) *Mike Stamford **a doctor who teaches at St Bartholomew's Hospital and introduces Dr. John Watson to Sherlock Holmes, played by David Nellist (A Study In Pink) *Sebastian Wilkes **an Investment Banker - Director of the Trading Floor at Shad Sanderson Bank in London, played by Bertie Carvel (The Blind Banker) *Soo Lin Yao **a Chinese pottery expert, working at the National Antiquities Museum in London, played by Gemma Chan (The Blind Banker) Police, Army and other Law Enforcement *Archer **an American CIA-trained agent, played by Peter Pedrero (A Scandal in Belgravia) *DI Carter **a Detective Inspector with Scotland Yard, played by Danny Webb (A Scandal in Belgravia) *Chief Superintendant **the unnamed Chief Superintendent of Scotland Yard, played by Tony Pitts (The Reichenbach Fall) *Corporal Lyons **a British Army Officer stationed at Baskerville Military Base, played by Will Sharpe (The Hounds of Baskerville) *DI Dimmock **a member of the Scotland Yard Police Force, played by Paul Chequer (The Blind Banker) *Major Barrymore **a British Army Officer in charge of overseeing the Baskerville Military Base, played by Simon Paisley Day (The Hounds of Baskerville) *Neilson **a CIA field operative who interrogates Mrs. Hudson, played by Todd Boyce (A Scandal in Belgravia) Criminals *Barry Berwick **an English murderer who is in jail in Minsk, Belarus, played by Matthew Needham (The Great Game) *Dr. Bob Frankland **a research scientist at the Baskerville military research base near Dartmoor, played by Clive Mantle (The Hounds of Baskerville) *Joe Harrison **a Messenger and drug dealer, played by Doug Allen (The Great Game) *Jeff Hope **a taxi driver and serial killer who killed four people, played by Phil Davis (A Study In Pink) *General Shan **a General for the Black Lotus Tong, played by Sarah Lam (The Blind Banker) *Oscar Dzundza (The Golem) **a mysterious contract assassin hired by Jim Moriarty, played by John Lebar (The Great Game) *Eddie Van Coon **a business man and member of the Black Lotus Tong gang, played by Daniel Percival (The Blind Banker) *Zhi Zhu **An assassin for the Black Lotus Tong, (The Blind Banker) *Raoul de Santos **Connie Prince's housekeeper, played by Stefano Braschi, (The Great Game) People whose death Sherlock and John investigate *Brian Lukis **a freelance journalist, played by Howard Coggins (The Blind Banker) *Sir Jeffrey Patterson **one of the victims of Jeff Hope, played by William Scott-Masson (A Study In Pink) *Connie Prince **a popular TV personality in the UK who had her own makeover advice show, played by Di Botcher (The Great Game) *Andrew West **worked as a Government Employee for the Ministry of Defense, played by San Shella (The Great Game) *Jennifer Wilson **Media representative and victim of Jeff Hope, played by Louise Breckon-Richards (A Study In Pink) *Alex Woodbridge **a security guard at the Hickman Gallery, (The Great Game) Other *Amanda **the Personal Assistant to Eddie Van Coon at Shad Sanderson Bank, played by Olivia Poulet (The Blind Banker) *Professor Cairns **a Professor of Astronomy at the Planetarium, played by Lynn Farleigh (The Great Game) *Andy Galbraith **works at the National Antiquities Museum appraising items, played by Al Weaver (The Blind Banker) *Gary **Landlord of The Cross Keys Inn in Grimpen, Dartmoor, played by Gordon Kenedy (The Hounds of Baskerville) *Jeanette **a teacher who was in a relationship with John Watson, played by Oona Chaplin (A Scandal in Belgravia) *Kate **a live in associate of Irene Adler, played by Rosalind Halstead (A Scandal in Belgravia) *Lucy Harrison **a young women who was engaged to Andrew West, played by Lauren Crace (The Great Game) *Dr. Louise Mortimer **a psychologist who is helping counsel Henry Knight, played by Sasha Behar (The Hounds of Baskerville) *Kenny Prince **brother of Connie Prince and boyfriend of Raoul de Santos, played by John Sessions (The Great Game) *Dr. Jacqui Stapleton **a genetic scientist who works at Baskerville military research base near Dartmoor, played by Amelia Bullmore (The Hounds of Baskerville) *The Judge **the judge who is overseeing the trial of Jim Moriarty, played by Malcolm Rennie (The Reichenbach Fall) *Miss Wenceslas **owner of The Hickman Gallery, played by Haydn Gwynne (The Great Game) Category:Cast Category:Characters